Hunger Games Academy
by Olive Monster
Summary: Every year each district must produce 5 tributes to compete in the hunger games. They are then sent off to a boarding school, where they will train for 4 years at least, then be sent into the arena. Full summary inside. Includes all of your favorite characters: Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Cato, Clove, Finnick, Haymitch, Madge, Johanna and more! I don't own the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Every year it is mandatory for each district hold a reaping. All children in the districts ages 8-10 go to the reaping, where 5 children, any gender, are chosen as that years tributes.**

**They are then transported to the capitol, where the Hunger Games academy is located. It's actually just on the outskirts, between the capitol and district 1.**

**Every tribute has 4 years to train at least before they are put into the arena. Children 12-18 are put into the arena, no older, no younger. Once your are reaped there is close to no chance you will never see your family ever again. Every tribute at one point will be put into the arena of death.**

**The academy is a huge school where tributes get an education and learn how to fight. It will be their home, until they enter the arena.**

**Every year at the academy a group of people called 'GameMakers' choose 24 out of their many tributes to be put into the arena. They can choose any child between the ages of 12 and 18. They are also in charge of the arena and everything else that has to do with the hunger games.**

**IN DISTRICT 12**

"Katniss, are you coming? We have to go to the reaping" Primrose shouts, from the living room. She's my little sister, only 5 years old. Her full name is Primrose Elyzabeth Constance Everdeen. My name is Katniss Maran Everdeen, I am 8 years old and I live in district 12 with my Mother and sister. I had a father, but he died 2 years ago.

"Coming" I shout back to my darling sister. I finish braiding my hair and jog out of our room. We don't have a lot of money, so me and Primrose have to share a room.

Our small house has one large room, it contains a large table with 6 chairs, a crumbling away fireplace that we use to cook our food, a moth eaten couch, 2 long skinny tables that act as a counter and a chest with many valuables inside. There's also a few shelves full with books and pictures, an old clock and a bench that's rotten. We have no electricity in our house, but we find other things to entertain ourselves with. Off of the main room there is two bedrooms. One was for my mother and father, the other for me and Prim. In our room there is a small, handmade bed that my father made for us to share. We also have a small bedside table that holds a partially melted candle and a hand-drawn picture of myself and prim sitting on my lap. It's actually an old stump I found a while ago, but it works just fine. There's a small desk where I'm supposed to do my homework, and a chair to go with it. Underneath the legs of the desk is where I keep my clothes in two boxes. Prim gets to use the closet, since she has more and nicer clothes than me.

Not all of district 12 is as disappointing as our house is, down near the schools and river the rich part of 12 lives. I love going there, so does Prim.

We like to walk down the beautiful streets, gawking at houses triple the size of ours. We enjoy dipping our feet in the river and watching people ride their boats and canoes down the river.

Sometimes me and Prim like to imagine what it would be like to live there. In a large house, each of us with our own room! Have an indoor bathroom, a separate room just for eating in and a Television! We would visit the river every day, and maybe even have a motor boat!

Prim and I always like to go by the Mellark's bakery. It always smells of cinnamon and frosting. Prim loves to look at the cakes that they put on display in the windows. She always asks if we could get one, but I have to tell her no every time. We don't have enough money to buy even a cookie.

Prim's favorite thing to do is walking down the streets where all the shops are located. Every store is squished together, each with it's own type of siding. It's funny to look at sometimes, the contrast between the reddish brick and worn down wood!

Almost every store has two levels. On the first level is the shop and above it is where the owner and his family lives. My favorite stores are the ones with jewelry and china and antiques in it!

For my 6th birthday, father bought me a beautiful pin with a arrow piercing through a mockingjay bird. That was father's favorite type of bird. Almost every day when he wasn't working, he would take me into the woods and sing with the mockingjays.

I had a special bond with father, better than with my mother or sister. I love my sister loads, but I still don't trust her as much as I ever did him.

And my mother, I have always had the cold shoulder from her. She preferred Prim over me, and she showed it. She will come home and give Prim a new dress and matching hair ribbons, then scolds me for being lousy at school. I guess the reason she doesn't love me is because I chose father over her. I do love her, but every day it seems to get smaller and smaller.

Mother and Prim are ready to go and are waiting at the door. Prim is wearing a new dress that mother bought, specially for reaping day. Which is idiotic since she's not even entered in it! It's a soft pink with darker pink stripes going horizontally across her body. It's complete with older white slip on shoes and black hair ribbons holding her beautiful blonde locks out of her sweet face. Sometimes I envy my sister, she's is absolutely gorgeous while I'm just repulsive, as my mother states.

She has soft pale skin and a kind smile. She is smaller than most girls her age, so am I, so people think I'm younger than I am. But, her piercing blue eyes and big lashes make her seem her older and more mature. Rosy pink cheeks, perfect eyebrows and swollen red lips just add to her beautiful complexion. Her long, straight, golden locks with streaks of various shades of brown frame her adorable face.

Whereas I have slightly tanned skin and a few freckles, due from spending so much time outside in the sun without a hat or a special kind of oil. I have big grey ugly eyes, that are framed by long dark brown eyelashes. My mom says that my eyes look so big that I look bug eyed! How supportive. My long brown hair is the exact color of cow pies, and is embedded with mud, sweat, grass and probably bugs. I only have a bath once or twice a month, even then I don't use soap. My sister has a bath weekly, my mother says that since she is so young, she smells more and worse. I go along with it, even though I know she just cares about Prim more, leaving me wash down every night with a dirty, damp cloth. That, has granted me a stupid nickname from the mean rich girls. Instead of Katniss, they call me Catpiss!

I walk with my mother and sister to 12's city hall. By the time we get there, the hall is filled with kids my age and their parents. I sign in and make my way towards the group of kids in the middle of the hall. Surrounding us is the spectators and parents, waiting anxiously to see who is reaped and who they will never see again. I watch Prim and Mother make their way along the crowd of adults and siblings, until they find a place close to our friends, the Hawthorns. The mother, Hazelle, has 4 kids. Gale is the oldest, he's 2 years older than me and my best friend, he has two younger brothers, Rory 5 and Vick 3. He also has a younger sister Posy. She's not even 1 years old yet. Gale's dad died in the same accident as my father did. Hazelle was about to give birth at any moment. I find it sad that the father hadn't even seen his only daughter before he died. It seems like an eternity before our district escort comes skipping onto the stage.

Effie Trinket is sporting a metallic silver wig that seems to have a lightning bolt on it. She's wearing a bright gold, yellowish dress that looks like a whole bunch of lightning bolts striking her powdered body. She trots up to the mic and clears her throat "Ahem, let's get started shall we" Her voice hikes up at the end like she's asking a question, due to her captiol accent. She smiles stupidly and walks over to the crystal bowl in her freakishly high jet black heels. Then she begins to read the names of the tributes.

"Delly Cartwright" I think she's a year older than me, I know that she's richer than me. Everyone knows her to be the absolute friendliest person alive (and dead.)

"Peeta Mellark" Oh, that's one of the baker's kids. I've never, in fact talked to him. Even though we've been in the same class for 2 years. He always smiles at me when we go by the bakery

"Madge Undersee" She's the mayor's only child. She's not stuck up or snobby and doesn't really have really good friends. Sometimes she sits with me and Gale at lunch.

"Gale Hawthorne" Oh no, that's horrible. I must have jinxed it when I though about him and somehow put it onto that slip. At least I'm not going-

"Katniss Everdeen" What? Did she just say my name? Why did I jinx it again?! I feel dizzy, lightheaded, I don't know what to do! Everyone moves away from me, making a clear path to the middle of the reaping where a corridor is awaiting. I can't even feel my legs, but I seem to watch them stumble their way out of the crowd and up to the stage. I can hear the distant sound of a girl screaming my name over and over and other family members calling out to their loved ones.

My left foot hits the bottom step and I stumble forward. I fall on the stairs and slowly crawl up them, until I get to the main level. I stand back up and walks towards Effie, who's hand is outstretched ushering me to hurry. Apparently I'm taking to long and Effie comes and practically drags me to my spot. I take my spot between Delly and Gale and stare out at the crowd. I find Prim in the overflowing crowd, she's screaming and crying herself senseless, trying to get away from the peacekeepers arms which are restraining her.

Effie says something, but I tune it out. I keep my focus on Prim. She flailing about, her face drained of it's beautiful color, covered in tears. She keeps repeating my name over and over and over, it's filled with longing and desperation. It brings tears to my eyes to see my beloved sister in pain. I want to say something, call out to her, reassure her, but I can't seem to get my lips to move. Effie finishes talking and turns around then ushers all 5 of us through a tall door, at least 9 feet tall, that leads of into one big room, which has several other rooms leading off of it. I can still hear Prim's screams in my head, even though the doors have closed, keeping us apart from the world. I shake the sounds of my sister's cries out of my head and decide to pay attention to Miss Trinket.

"Alright, now...you will each be escorted back to your homes by 3 peacekeepers. There you will pack your belongings into bags like these" She holds up a brown duffel bag "You will have an hour for your good byes to your families and to pack. Then you will be brought to the train station where you will taken to the training academy where you will for sure spend the next 4 years of your life in!" She gets so exasperated at the end, it's almost funny. We are then ushered off into separate rooms. My room is magnificent! The walls are covered in expensive wallpaper, which are then covered by heavy drapes. The floor is a beautiful dark wood with many carpets and rugs covering it. There are paintings on the walls and sculptures and vases on podiums. In the center of the room are two big, fancy couches with a small coffee table in between. I only get a quick glance at the room before I am once again ushered off through a door on the opposite end.

I get shoved into into a car. A car! I've never been in a car, but I've read about them. And seen people in 12 driving them. It seems kind of preposterous to own a vehicle in 12. It's so small, everything is in walking distance. If I run, I could make it from one end of our district to the other in less than an hour. But who would want to do that? You wouldn't see anything new. It's not like anything changes here, it's always the same. It's so small, it seems like there's nothing even here. That's why the woods are good. They go on forever and everything changes. Not one day is everything the same as it was the day before. Father says his favorite thing to do in the world is be in the woods, it's always so peaceful. Quiet, away from all harm. Sometimes it seems as though the Hunger Games don't even exist, and I'm in my own little world out there. I could say anything I want, do anything! But not anymore, never again. My life is now in control by the Captiol.

**So...whatya think? This idea popped into my mind, and I had to write it down. The next chapter will be up in...2, 3 days?**

**If you give me ideas, it could be up in record time. Next chapter might include: Finnick, Annie, Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Brutus, Glimmer, Gloss, Marvel, Cashmere, Rue, Thesh, Johanna, Foxface or Haymitch! When they all meet, how will react to their new *buddies*? Tell me who you want to see up soon, and other people from the books who I didn't mention here. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delly POV**

Why did my name have to be on that slip? What have I ever done to deserve such a horrible fate? How many years before I'm in the arena, fighting for my life? Will I know anyone in the arena? Well, if I'm going to the academy of course I will. Am I going to have any friends? Will the people there be friendly? What will the academy be like?

I'm pondering these thoughts, while a chauffeur drives me and a few Peacekeepers to my house. We get there quickly, since my house is rather close to where the reaping is held. Our house is actually on top of our store. My Father owns a florist shop, which our family runs. The outside brick is painted a cheery yellow, complete with white trim. We have a white mailbox decorated with colorful flowers with the word '_Cartwright' _ painted in bright blue paint on the outside wall of the store.

I am ushered inside the store and am greeted by a whiff of delightful smells. With all the flowers in here it makes a wonderful contrast of scents. Nothing can compare with the smell of our flowers. Mother has even found a way to make perfumes and air fresheners from our plants! They are huge sellers, and take close to no effort to make! Well that is not true, minimum time to just get the scent from a flower takes over 2 hours, and then we have to mix it with some chemicals, test it, then put it up for sale. It would normally take a whole day of work (12 hours) to make 10 perfumes and air fresheners each, but if there is something wrong with the smell it could take almost till midnight to finish.

My family must have gotten here before me, because they are huddled behind the counter where Father makes his sales That's his job, to sell the merchandise. Well, one of them. He also has to order the flowers for the shop from the capitol. I've always wanted to visit there, all of the bright colors, huge buildings, fancy restaraunts, expensive clothing shops! Well, I guess I'll get to see that all now, careful what you wish for.

Mother's job is to arrange the flowers in beautiful bouquets and keep the store running smoothly while Father is away on business trips. He usually goes to the capitol or lower districts to make sure that the orders will be arriving on time, or to see what type of flowers or designs are 'in'. My job is to keep the store clean. Every day before school I have to dust the counters, shelves and vases, sweep and mop the floor and wash the glass windows where flowers sit on displays. My brother is too young to contribute to the shop, and would probably just break everything he touches.

I walk towards the end of the room, past my parents, where a staircase leads to our small house above. My parents aren't allowed to come up with me, so I climb up the creaky stairs alone. I reach the second level and take a good look around. Ahead of me is the living area, where a couch, coffee table, fireplace, Television, a lamp and an old piano sit. Our house is rather small, so everything is squished together. To the left, between the kitchen and living room is the dining room. It has a large mahogany table with 8 chairs to go along with it.

On the opposite side of the apartment is where the bedrooms and water closet are located. The bathroom is closest to the living area, then there's my parents room. Inside is a large, Queen sized bed with matching furniture located strategically around the large room. Mitchell's room is across from theirs. He's my little brother, he just turned 6 a few days ago. Beside his room is mine. Inside the walls are covered in blue wall paper that has clouds floating on it. I have a whitewashed bed and matching desk and armoire. There is also a bedside table and bookshelf. A Peacekeeper enters my room and gives me a Pink duffel bag, similar to the one Effie showed us.

What should I bring? I consider asking the Peacekeeper, but decide against it. I know, clothes. I'll for sure need those, won't want to be walking around the academy buck naked, now would I?! Or are they going to have uniforms for us to wear? The schools in district 12 don't have uniforms, but the peacekeepers and miners do. It's a way to show that they belong to a group or are a part of something, I think.

I swing open my armoire doors and grab 2 of my favorite dresses, a few sweaters, skirts and a jacket. Then I pull out my drawers and pack a few shirts, shorts, pants, socks, underwear and undershirts. I neatly fold the clothes and then stuff them into bag. Along with my favorite toys: a baby doll, a stuffed bear named buttons and an old velveteen rabbit. I pack a few books, pictures of my family and friends. And my sewing kit. I love sewing, you could say it's my hobby! My mother taught me how to sew when I was 5, and since then I've been making scarfs and socks for everyone in my family.

I finish packing and go downstairs to say goodbye to my family. I haven't even steeped off the stairs and my brother comes and embraces me in hug, something I usually never get. Then again, me leaving and not coming back doesn't happen very often.

I wrap my arms around Mitchell and hold him tight to my body.

"Don't worry Delly, I'll do your chores for you" He whispers in my ear "Oh! And don't die, I don't want to end up doing them for you my whole life!"

This comment makes me laugh, he always knows how to lighten the tension. Or maybe he doesn't know and is just clueless!

"I promise I won't!" I reply, just as mother and father come and smother me in hugs and kisses. They whisper things in my ear like 'I love you' 'We'll see you soon' 'Don't worry, everything will turn out right'.

Soon a Peacekeeper says I have to leave now, and drags me out of the familiar building. I can hear Mother screaming for her baby to come back, but I am forced to ignore her and settle down in the car which will take me to the train station. As we drive farther away from my childhood home, I begin to feel tears running down my face. I quickly wipe them away and sit patiently for the ride to end.

We drive through 12's few streets and soon get to the train station. I step out of the jet black car and am greeted by Effie, who has managed to change outfits for an unknown reason.

**Peeta POV**

I get escorted back to my father's bakery after the reaping. Our house is located above the first floor, just like many other business owner's houses. Some of the realy rich people, own two properties, one for their business and one for their house! I think it's stupid, really.

I don't see my family as I step inside the front door, but I hear them in the back where we bake the cakes and other merchandise, working hard away, probably not even caring that their youngest son will eventually be a participant in the horror that /is/ The Hunger Games. Was it only this morning that I was icing the cookies back there for Mrs. Linnly? It seems like a lifetime ago.

I shuffle my feet across the old hardwood floor that's been under our customers feet from before I was born. It's covered in a layer of flour, dust and dirt from shoes, maybe even a few crumbs from cookies and bread. The beautiful chestnut colored wood that it once used to be, is now worn away and has faded to a grayer shade of brown. You cannot walk on this floor without shoes, it has many splinters and cracks between the boards. It creaks as I shift my weight from one foot to another, until I reach the narrow staircase that leads to my home above.

I pause for a moment, staring up at the old stairs. It gives the illusion that it gets skinnier at the top, with a little white door leading to our living room on the other side. I begin to make my way up the stairs (with a peacekeeper hot on my heels) and am delighted by the lack of noise the steps make. Only a few creaks here and there. We redid the stairs case a few years ago, after a small incident occurred.

_Flashback_

_I'm innocently sitting in the back room watching my brothers finish Mr. Constane's order for the day, when I hear the front door slam. I quickly jump to my feet and run into the next room._

_"Rye!" I witness my witch of a mother screech my father's name as she stomps towards the staircase. I flinch when she looks at me, her face red with anger and fury._

_"What are you looking at, Peeta?" She says my name with disgust and loathing, then turns to look at my father who just opened the door to the stairs, he's standing on the small landing, in front of the door._

_"What is it, Helane?" He says with exasperation_

_"Come down here and I'll tell you" She snaps at him. I honestly don't see why he ever married her, she's absolutely horrible! I mean, she's never once in my life smiled at me, or say I love you! Instead, always yelling or critisizing something...Bran! You stupid oaf, you put raisens in the bread...Naan, those designs on the cakes are horrible! No one wants a cake with flowers like THOSE on it, get rid of it...Peeta stop eating the icing, you'll get fatter than you already are...Stop crying you stupid child...You think you're tired now? Well, why don't you go clean the chimney with your toothbrush! Get the point now?_

_I watched my father slowly walk down the stairs. I mean, he couldn't have walked any slower than he was. The stairs squawked and creaked as he effortlessly shuffled down them. He hadn't even reached the 4th stair when Mother begins to quarrel about her problems._

_"I was walking down Main St. , carrying my petunias that I had bought from the Undersees, minding my own business(yeah right), when suddenly the two Jepser boys come running out of nowhere and run right into me!" She throws her hands up _

_"I fall flat on my face, with my skirt blown up so that every decent person in this town could see my undergarments! Worst of all, the ruined my petunias! _

_So, I did what any rational person would do. I got up and went to Maryanne's shop and borrowed a broom (you probably just took it) and chased after the rascals. I ended up nicking Thomas in the back of the head with the broom and he fell down on the pavement. Then I began to beat him with the handle part of the broom. _

_Meanwhile, Eric (the other brother) had run home and grabbed his parents. When the father saw what I was doing he grabbed onto my torso and threw me against a nearby wall to one of the stores. I proably broke a rib because of him! _

_Then Charlotte Cassidy (the mother) came up to me and started screeching wretched things at me. Saying I was a child abuser and no wonder my boys have bruises on the faces every day! Then I told her, that I was disciplining my children, unlike her, because if she did they wouldn't be running around, making young ladies fall to the ground! (You're not young! You have to be at least 40 years old!) And that I wouldn't have to be the one who disciplines them, if she was a better mother! That got her all wound up. She slapped right on the face and said, oh you won't believe what she said...she said...you have absolutely no right to beat my children in the middle of daylight and should be imprisoned by peacekeepers for abuse! "_

_By the end Father was laughing so hard he had doubled over! Someone didn't find it very amusing. Mother began to charge up the stairs, ready to slap some sense into the man when her foot got fell through the board of one of the steps. She screamed out, over exaggeratedly, and father stopped laughing, then began again._

_"Oh you old fool. Stop laughing, it isn't funny!" She screeches. Now Bran and Naan have run into the room, and Bran being the Mama's boy he is, quickly rushes to her aid. I have two older brothers. Naan is 13, he's got ashy blonde hair, brown eyes and a small bit of stubble on his chin. Bran is younger than him, but older than me. He's just turned 9 and looks a lot like me, except his hair is darker than mine, he has green eyes and a annoying smirk that is always plastered on his face._

_Bran doesn't make it 4 steps up the stairs, when BOTH legs get stuck into the decaying wood. "Oh dear" Father stops laughing and begins to run down the staircase to pull my family out of it. But of course since he weighs more than both of them, he falls in. Naan is smart and he just tells them to pull themselves out, by pushing up on the rail. They do as their told, quietly except for Mother._

_"After you get your legs out of the stairs, Rye, you're going ot give heck to Mr Jepsor" She complains in her highly annoying, high pitched voice. Father stops in his tracks, a step above Mother and says "Why would I do that?"_

_She scoffs and says" Because I said so and because he hurt your beloved wive's back"_

_"Sure..." He finishes walking down the stairs "Come on, I'll take you two Vera Everdeen's place, for her to check up on you" Vera Everdeen is one of district 12's few healers. She lives in the seam, along with her 2 daughters, Primrose and Katniss. Katniss is 6 years old, the same age as me and Prim is 3 years old. People say that Father and Mrs. Everdeen used to court, but she fell in love with a miner instead and married him. I asked Father once why she had married a dirty old miner, when she could have married you. He said, because when he sang, all of the birds stopped just to listen._

_I believe that Katniss had inherited his talent in singing, last year in school the teacher asked who knew the Valley song. Katniss did and sung it in front of everyone. Her voice was almost mesmorizing! Ever since that day, I have had what my brothers call a 'crush'. But I keep it a secret, well, at least try to. If mother found out, she would beat me bloody for having feelings for a sewer rat and my brothers would make fun of me. The only one that I might ever be able to tell would be Father. Although, I think he already knows..._

_End of flashback_

I reach the white door and turn the rusting handle to the left until I hear a click and push the door with my shoulder. Behind, is the large living room. There are lush curtains, draped over 2 massive windows on the opposite wall, a grand fire place to the left, with a flat-screen, High Definition TV sitting on it's mantle. There is a large leather, L shaped couch, across from it and an expensive wood coffee table in between. Then against one of the walls is a large bookcase (filled with mostly recipe books) with a tall maroon chair beside it. There's also a desk and piano on the right side of the room. Surprisingly, we don't spend much time up here. We're usually downstairs working and when we're done, we go to bed.

To the right of the white door, and in the far corner is a narrow hallway. Along it are 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. We also have a bathroom downstairs in the bakery, but we never bathe ourselves in it. The first bedroom is the master. It has 4 poster bed, with a bench on the end, a dresser across from it and a mirror beside that. On the far side of the room is a tiny window, but it doesn't have much of a view. Since all of the buildings are squished together so tightly, there's at the most 3 feet between them. Below the window is a desk for father, where he keeps track of all the money he makes and stuff.

Beside the master bedroom is the bathroom, it's rather small. Nothing exciting happens in here, usually. There's just a toilet, sink and cabinets and a bathtub\shower. Next to it, is Naan's bedroom. Him being the eldest, gets his own room where I have to share with Bran. Inside our room are two small beds, on opposite sides of the room. A set of drawers pushed up against one of the walls and between the beds is a small bedside table. We keep our toys (Even though we don't have many) and books under our beds. In two little chest on the end of our beds is where we keep our school things: books, clothes, book bags and other necessities.

The Peacekeeper waits at my door as I begin to pack my belongings into the green duffel bag he gave me. Shirts, shorts, pants, socks, underwear, jacket, sweater, sweater vests and a pair of suspenders father gave me. By the time I'm finished packing my clothes, there's barely any room left in the bag. I pause for a moment and take out a few things, then begin to pack up more belongings. A family picture, a portrait of my brothers and I, a few books and other memorable things. The Peacekeeper, after a few minutes, grabs my arm and says that it's time to go.

I follow him out of my home, down the stairs and through the bakery's front room. My family is waiting on the once beautiful wrap around deck. My father and brothers have obviously been crying or holding back tears, whereas my Mother walks swiftly up to me. Her face blank of any emotion.

"Come home a victor, or not at all" She says coldly. I nod, then my father wraps his strong arms around me and gives me a big bear hug. He whispers somethings in my ear, before I'm dragged away by Peacekeepers. My brothers and Father wave goodbye to me as we drive away, but my Mother just gives a cold, hard gaze and stares at me while I am taken into to my death.

**Okay, so this took a while to write, so please review, please. You don't know how much it means to me. This is not going to be a Peeniss fanfiction, so please don't ask for it to be. Next chapter won't be up for a while since I'm going on a small vacation for a few days, so yeah...**

**Also, what did you think of the flashback? It was my first one, EVER! I know that it kind of sucked, but I would really appreciate it if you critiqued me on it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss POV**

During the drive to the worn down, rotting away shack I call home, I remain silent and stare out the window. I see all of the shops, with their brightly colored siding and their perfect lawns and sidewalks. I spot the small lake in the middle district, with a family of ducks swimming around in it. It's a manmade lake, a huge fountain in the middle filters the water.

Surrounding the lake is a big pathway that goes al the way around it. Runners and bikers like to go along it usually. I've only ever seen a bike once before. It had two large wheels, with a metal bar holding them in place. On top of the metal bars was a seat and near the front there was something called handlebars. There was two pedals that made the wheels spin and makes you go fast.

There's some benches and lookouts placed along the path and a large forest protects it. Although, it's not really a forest, just a whole bunch of trees between the lake and roads. There's no animals at all. There's a dock where people keep their boats and a large bridge that goes over one side of it. I often see families picnicking in some the clearings in the forest. My family used to go to the lake for a picnic every Saturday, but then my Dad died. He died working in the mines one day when I was 5. Ever since then, if we (me and Prim) wanted to go, we'd have to ourselves.

Our whole district isn't as amazing as you may make it out to be. In fact, out of all 12 districts ours is the poorest. Our main industry is mining and stuff. On one side of the lake is where the rich part is located, the shops, the grand houses, where the reaping is held. On the other side, is what people call _The Seam._ That's where the mines are located, giving everything within a 5 kilometer diameter a layer of coal dust.

Gale's and mine houses are located in the Seam. We only live 30 seconds away from each other's houses, so we're very close. I tell him all of my secrets, ones that I can't even tell Prim or Mother. Although, I rarely talk to Mother and she doesn't try to talk to me. It all works out, generally.

We quickly reach my house and Mother and Prim are standing out front, holding each other. Primrose's beautiful, innocent face is red and blotchy from crying, but Mother's isn't. I hastily get out of the luxurious car and am escorted into my house, past my family. Prim reaches out, trying to grab my hand, but a Peacekeeper slaps her hand away.

I walk through the small front room and into my shared bedroom. One of the Peacekeepers hands me a bright blue duffel bag, like the one Miss Trinket showed us. I take it from his glove covered hands and set it on my-sorry OUR- bed. The first thing I notice is a a red dress laying neatly on the bed with a small note on top.

I pick it up and it says-

_Katniss,_

_I'm sorry for neglecting you all these years, I wish that I could go back and do it all over again. To be a proper Mother to you. I wish I had more time to show you how much I truly do care for you, but sadly, I don't. I know this doesn't make up for everything, but I want you to have something nice to remember me by._

_Love you always,_

_ Mother_

When I finish reading the note, I crumple it up in my hands and throw it on the floor. I don't even bother to look at the dress and shove it into the blue duffel bag. How can she think that giving me a dress will make up for all the hate she has given me. How can she think that saying this in a note is better than telling me herself?

I shuffle over to my desk and take out the small boxes. Inside the one is a white button up blouse with fading blue floral print on it, a gray skirt, a pair of black pants. There's also a long sleeve forest green shirt and a white tank top. In the other box is a pair of stockings (**A\N AS IN TIGHTS)**, 3 pairs of socks, a few pairs of underwear and 2 undershirts. There's a light sweater and a plaid shirt, black shorts as well. I stuff them all in my bag.

I grab my brush, a few elastics and put them into a little side pocket in the bag. I pack my only other pair of shoes, a pair of tanned sandals. I grab a few old books and then I have nothing else to pack. I look around the room and spot a picture. It's sitting on the stump beside my bed. I walk over to it and pick it up, it's a picture of me sitting on my father's lap, Mother standing behind him with her left hand resting on his shoulder, and Prim standing beside Mother. I decide to pack it up as well, as a reminder of my family.

I look into the pretty duffel bag and there's still a lot of space, oh well. I zip up the bag and walk out of the room. I stop at the doorway of my house and take one last, long look. I look at the old moth eaten couch, and remember my Father singing to me and Prim. I look at the old fireplace and remember roasting apples over the hearth on winter nights. I remember how he would come home from work and pick me up in his arms and swing me around while Prim rolled around on the floor.

I notice a large, leather bound book resting on a table in the kitchen. I think I've seen it before, it must have been my father's. It's basically falling apart, the edges sewn and re-sewn numerous times, the pages sticking out the side of it, along the edge of the forest green cover, parts are burned away. It's defiantly seen better days. Before I leave, I thrust the old book inside my bag and shuffle towards the door.

I shut the door and am quickly engulfed by my little sister.

"Kani...s (sob)...plea...pleas...co...com (sob)...bac...do...(sob)...don't lea...ve" She muffles into my shoulder.

"I will Prim, I promise. I'll come back, don't worry. Please don't cry, please Prim, I need you to say strong. Please Prim, for me" I say, attempting to hold back tears. Prim finally pulls away and I am left standing across from my unemotional Mother. She looks awkward for a moment, but then takes a few steps and hugs me. It's not a loving, caring hug, but a harsh, forced one. She hesitates for a moment, but begins to stroke the top of my head. Then she begins to silently hum an old lullaby in my ear. I can clearly make out the words.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under a willow_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head,_

_Close your eyes,_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you..._

Those last words hang in the air, even after I leave.

Forever.

**So I was going make this longer, but I thought that this was a good ending. I know that I haven't updated for a while, so I tried to finish this chapter quickly. It was going to have Gale's POV at the train station and Madge's packing and stuff, but I didn't know what to write! Please tell me who should be at the academy along with Gale, Katniss, Delly, Madge and Peeta. And their relationship with the other characters.**

**I have already chosen a few that for sure will be there: Cato, Thresh, Clove, Marvel, Mags and perhaps Finnick.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gale POV**

I step out of the black car and am greeted by a scary looking Effie.

"Oh, goody! We have all the tributes now! Lets go go go, the train's about to leave" Yeah right, they wouldn't leave without all the tributes "Hurry up now, all the rest of the tributes are already inside"

I barely have time to reply before I am shoved into the train by some rude Peacekeepers. Effie trails behind me, carrying my half empty black bag.

"Alright, so straight down the corridor and the 3rd room to your left is your bedroom" She walks towards it and I follow her "Supper is at 6:00, please freshen up before then. Oh! And don't go into other cars. See you in, 3 hours"

I watch as she trots through the glass, electric sliding door into another room. Then I walk inside my own. The walls are painted a bright lime colored green with thick black horizontal stripes on it. There is a big lush bed in the middle with at least 20 pillows on it. Across from it is a large flat screen tv that I'm guessing is 63 or so inches wide. Beside it is a silver door that I'm guessing either leads to a bathroom or closet.

I plop my bag down on the lush bed and take off my jacket. I just throw it down on the floor and decide to look out the window. We seem to be very high up, on a bridge perhaps, and are traveling very fast. There's an icy blue river seperating two forests down below. On one side the forest is dark, misty and burned, but on the other it's cheery, bright and the trees seem to have fruit growing on them.

I step away from the window and realize that I have to pee. I turn around and begin to make my way to what I hope is the bathroom door. I open the silver door and my mouth goes agape. There's a crystal vanity with a shimmering mirror hanging over top of it, a state of the art toilet beside it, and across from that is the biggest shower I have ever seen. The walls are clear glass, and from what I can see through it there is a huge panel that has over 50 buttons on it, which I assume is for shampoo ad soap and other weird capitol stuff.

After I'm done my 'business' I take a shower and explore what the buttons do. I strip out of my clothes and hop in. Then I press one of the buttons that is painted red. Suddenly scorching hot water comes shooting down on me. I let out a little shriek, and start randomly pressing buttons. Right after I hit a pink one, this strange mist starts to fog up this glass leaving this flowery smell in the moist air.

"Uugh" I grunt as I press this orange button which immediatly changes the hot water to warm

"That's better" I say as I lean my head back into the water. After I step out of the shower, I wrap myself in a fluffy blue towel and go back into my bedroom for the time being. I spot another door and go and investigate. I let out a small gasp as I see what was hidden behind the large door.

Clothes!

Hundreds of them! Shirts, blazers, pants, shorts, shoes! But these aren't your just average clothes, they're clothes that capitol citizens would wear. They're made of exotic fabrics, contain bold patterns and have strange textures. A shirt is even covered entirely of something called sequence (I think.)

I find a pair of plaid boxers, a navy blue V-neck and dark pants made of a rough fabric. A mirror is built into the closet door and I take a good look at myself in the mirror.

"Whooh! I look pretty good, if I do say so myself" I take half a turn to see myself from the backside. I notice my hair is a little messy so I go back into the bathroom and find myself a comb. I slick back my dark brown back and to the left. I step back into the bedroom and take a glimpse at the clock.

**5:40**

I guess I should go and sit down for supper. I walk out of my room and step out of my room. I do 360 degrees turn trying to figure out which way to go. There's the glass door that Effie walked through, maybe the dining room is in there. I take a few steps towards it, but then a disturbing thought comes to mind. What if it's her room? I don't want to walk in there and see a naked Effie powdering herself down with makeup making her look like a ghost.

With that thought I turn around with a grotesque look on my face and slowly walk towards the opposite end of the huge train car. I wonder what room Catnip is in? I wish there were a way to tell which room is hers. I don't want to open the wrong door.

I look at all the doors and it takes me a few minutes to figure out who's is who's. Obviously the door with beer stains on it and the over bearing stench of old alcohol is Haymitch's.

My silver door is behind me and has a forestry smell to it, so I'm looking for one that describes Catnip. Obviously the bright pink door with the smell of roses and has a distinct floral scent isn't hers. It's far too girly for her, probably Madge's or Delly's. There's another door with shades of purple on it and has white trim, making it seem royal and high in respect. The next door has a pretty shade of light blue and has gold specks all over it. I almost open it, but then I notice another door, just to the left of it. It's a forest brown with the paint peeling off of it and beneath the brown paint is dark green, making an interesting contrast. The door nob is a copper like color and has a few dents and chips in it, and I immediately realize which one is Catnip's.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for basically abandoning the story, I just started a new one called 'Halloween: Hunger Games Style'. I would really appreciate it if you people would check it out and review, it would mean so much!**

**Also, I own a community called the nominees, it's on my profile. If you want to be part of the staff, or have a story to add, PM me! I'm always open to suggestions! I'll read the stories and if I think they're appropriate I'll add them. And if you want to be a staff I'll read your stories and your favorites and you know, the works. If I like you, I'll add you.**

**Also check out my best friend's profile. She has one story up called Lost Memories. It's about Rue when she's a mutt, and something goes wrong and she escapes and befriends Primrose and from there it's a rebellion. The summary is a lot better so check it out! I helped write the first chapter so if you like my writing, it would be mainly the same. Here's the link to her profile~ u/4168232/Lawrence551105**

**The link doesn't work, she's my favorite author (Lawrence551105)**

**Please review, it means so much to me... you don't even know!**

**Oh, and Gale isn't gay! I just really wanted to bring out his feminine side, tell me what you think of him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Madge POV**

As we are descending from the train, Gale catches my eye. He is wearing a stylish outfit that makes him look cuter than ever! I have had a crush on him for like forever, but he never even gave me a second glance! But I'm the mayor's daughter for Pete's sake! Everybody wants to be me! He just thinks that I'm some stuck up rich child who gets everything she wants and refuses to give to the poor! But I'm nothing like that!

I may be the most beautiful girl in town. With my long blonde curls, auburn brown eyes, long raven coloured eyelashes and rosy cheeks. I have been told I have the world's most amazing singing voice, my stance is balanced and admired and the dimples in my face make me look just adorable! But I'm not stuck up! I know that the world doesn't revolve around me! I'm humble unlike some of those other girls.

Yes, I am rich, but you can blame that on my father! He is the reason I get bullied so at school! If it weren't for him and his stupid money, people may actually like me! They make fun of me for being so **Rich **and **stuck up! **As you know, I am neither of those things. In fact, I would be willing to be poor if the Hawthorne boy would so much as look at me.

And I would be more than willing to give money and food and shelter to the poor if Father would allow me to do so. Again, he is the reason for all the hate that is directed towards me! I would love nothing more to give away all my money to those ugly, dirty beggars if that would make people like me more! I would give all of my hand-me-downs to Gale's younger sister, Posy, and all of my toys to his brothers! My Mother is as good as dead so I would have given all of her belongings to his Mother and I would give him all the money I own. But! For a small price. He would have to agree to marry me!

That is all I dream about some days! I just wish we were allowed to get married at such a young age. Father would have to allow it. He should want nothing less for his daughter to be happy.

The one thing that would make me more happy than marrying Gale would be to see Catpiss Neverclean die. Gale and half of the boys in District 12 are in love with her, and she is the only one who is standing between me and Gale's married destiny. I don't do not even see why she is so special. Her hair is drab and brown, her eyes a boring grey, her features hollow. She is small, lanky rude. She always is glaring at everyone! She may as well be the most unhappy girl in all of Panem. Except for me of course, I never get anything!

He notices my stare and glares at me as the rest of the tributes step off the train. Delly looks as innocent as always. She is wearing a sunny yellow, frog dress**(A/N I'm not sure if that is the right name for that style of dress, but it's the type of dress where it flares out right under the breasts(Like Glimmer's dress for interviews) **with white polka dots all over it. She wears white 1inch buckle heels and a pretty pearl necklace. Her pale blonde curls hang around her shoulders, pinned back ever so slightly with pearl bobby-pins. She comes and stands next to me as soon as she departs from the train. Gale stands off to the side, glaring at anybody who dares to look his way.

Peeta steps into view and I notice his pretty outfit. He wears a white button down dress shirt, tucked into his dark black pants. He is wearing a pair of brown pointy shoes that look like elf's shoes and his hair is combed back with gel. He turns around as he steps off of the steps and extends his arm up as if he is helping someone down the stairs.

Oh. My. God. He is helping Catpiss Neverclean down the train steps. She glares at him, but accepts the offering anyway. I hear Effie gasp in delight and when I turn to look at Gale, I notice he's fuming and you can practically hear his anger from across the floor.

Katniss looks over at me as she steps onto the boards of the train station.

"What are you looking, Priss?" She sneers

"Excuse me?" I say disgusted. She ignores me and takes her spot beside Gale. She glares at the ground for a moment and I watch her-

_Whoosh_

__I look up and see the other train car doors opening and strange figures walking out. All shapes and sizes. They all either glare at us or ignore us. Who are these people?

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time, no see! I'm sorry for such a wait! I have had no inspiration for this story and just when I did, my computer broke down! It was already broken, but still worked so I kept updating my stories! But just a few days ago it stopped working completely! But yesterday I got a new one! Yay! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Also, which of you readers figured out that I really dislike Madge? I think that she is horrible(mainly because of the fanfictions I read) but I was really disappointed that she wasn't in the movie! So yeah! Review if you dislike her too! Or not, I don't really care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I am sorry for the delay! I have a system where the last to be updated story is the first one I update and so on. I just finished writing the chapters for some of my other stories and now it is time to type up a chapter for this story. If you have read any of my other stories you know that sometimes it takes longer to write stories. I also have quite a few other ones going on at the moment. I just published a new story called 'The Meaning of Survival'. It is a Darius+Katniss fic and already has a few chapters up. Please check it out, along with my other stories (Together, How It Started, Gone, Halloween: Hunger Games Style!)**

**I need to tell you that I am very disappointed with this story and I am seriously thinking about quitting it. I'm not one of those authors who are all like, No one likes this story, uuuh! But all they want is more reviews and publicity. Although more reviews would be nice, I am completely honest when I say that I don't enjoy this story very much and is the hardest to write for. I rarely have ideas and writing this is more of a chore than a hobby.**

**I'm really sorry, but if something for this story doesn't spark, I may just delete it.**

**Now, without further ado, Hunger Games Academy: chapter 6**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I awkwardly watch as one by one children and adults alike step out of each of the 12 train cars. Wait, they must be here for the same reason we are.

I watch curiously as they all eventually turn to face something in the distance. I furrow my brows as their distraught faces merge into some sort of awe. I shift my body into the same position as theirs and my jaw drops.

Standing not a kilometer away is the biggest, whitest, most glamorous building I have ever seen in my life. That must be the academy.

"Come along children, no time to waste, we simply must go" Effie chirps in her ridiculous accent. I roll my eyes and Gale takes my hand in his. I look at the other tributes for district 12 and I notice that Madge is glaring at me. Peeta is looking around at the other tributes; probably sizing them up while Delly is… off in her own little world.

We follow Effie silently towards the academy while at the same time taking in the beauty of our surroundings. The lawn is perfectly cut to the desired amount and is a luscious Islam green. Giant shrubs that are taller than any man I know are sheared into giant balls that line the road leading up to the grand black licorice colored gate. Beyond the gates is where the academy is located.

Tall green hedges refrain us from seeing past the gates, but it isn't long until we walk inside. We are the last group to walk into the grounds, since we are from twelve. The gates close behind us with a clank and virtually all the tributes turn towards it. But our attention is then directed to a lady in the front.

"Gather round, gather round. My name is Beatrice Plum, I will be your guide from here on out, giving you a grand excursion of the Hunger Games Academy" She finishes with a huge smile plastered on her face "Tributes, if would follow me. Mentors, a coach will be arriving for you briefly and Escorts please follow Ms. TerryWinkle to tea room" Finally she shuts her yap and we are ordered to 'keep up and not to wander off'.

"But what about our bags?" A girl with Blonde curls and Green eyes asks. She must be from a wealthier District, 4 maybe.

"What is your name dearie?" Plum questions

"Glimmer Rosehaven of District 1" Ah, she must be worried about all her expensive clothes. Why do all these people have the strangest names?

"Well Ms. Rosehaven, your bags will be delivered to your rooms in a short while" Plum states, she opens her mouth again to announce something when a little boy with bronze hair and brown eyes interrupts her.

"Where will our rooms be, Miss?" He asks with a slur

"I will show you in a short while, but first we must continue with the tour, Mr…?"

"Cobius, Cobius Lutra" He retorts

"Well then, we must continue with the tour, we have no time to waste" She states

"What about-" A girl begins to ask

"No more questions, we must get on with the tour!" Ms. Plum shrieks flustered. She adjusts her clothing and sets off towards the building.

On the way there I note the shrubs that are trimmed into the shapes of people. But these people aren't just any people; they are the victors of the games. Well, the popular ones. I spot one that looks like a younger version of Haymitch. He's crouched down with his head facing the earth and a branch stick up from his back with the shape of an axe forged in the leaves.

I look around at the others and notice how most of them are in fighting positions, some even with the dead victims laying around them. A bit creepy if you ask me.

Bricks line the numerous paths and we follow one of them up to the grand door that stands before us. It's painted white, as is the rest of the building. Plum opens the doors and ushers us all in.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was a weird place to end it, but I am really tired and I am bored of writing. Like I said in the Author's note at the beginning of the chapter, I am considering removing this story. If you wish otherwise, please let me know, I really need support. Thank you for sticking with me for so long and bearing through the infrequent updates. Next chapter will be longer, I promise (If I continue that is)**


	7. Chapter 7

After Miss Plum finished showing us the entire campus, we were reunited with our escorts and they took us to our rooms.

"Alright dearie, so here is your dorm, room number 933. Your roommates are Clove Cultris of District 2 and Glimmer Rosehaven of District 1" Effie tells me. I groan at the thought of spending a room with that stuck up priss.

I never realized how large the Academy was. There is a whole separate building just for training. Apparently it's called the Cube. We spent most of the time in there, since it was the largest building besides the main hall. The main hall is where all of the dorms are placed as well as the cafeteria.

Then there is a smaller structure that is the Hospital. I guess training means a lot of injuries. Then there is a gym that is more just for enjoyment. It has a large swimming pool and a running track. But my favorite building was the library. It was the smallest of all, but it held the most innocence. It was by far the quietest and peaceful and I have a feeling I won't be getting much of that here.

All between the buildings are groves of perfectly groomed lawn and shrubs. With stoned paths and benches connecting the buildings. It really is a beautiful place, and it would be almost paradise besides the fact that this place is preparing you for the ultimate horror, the Hunger Games.

"Here is your tablet, it holds everything you need to know. When you wake up in the morning your schedule will be the first thing to pop up when you turn it on. Also, on this events board is where you will find any upcoming events that are happening" Effie says with a smile "I guess that's all now, good luck dearie" Then she trots away in her outrageously high heels with her wig bobbing up and down.

Just before she turns the corner she turns around and chirps "Don't forget to charge it while you're sleeping, we don't want the battery to die now do we" I nod my head and open the door.

I walk into what seems to be a living room. Directly across from me is a huge Television with large windows on either side. A large L shaped blue couch with cushions and drapes piled on it sits facing the TV and across from it are two green armchairs. Between them is a polished black coffee table with a vase of flowers on top of it as well as assorted magazines. Underneath the legs of the furniture is a fluffy white rug.

Below all of this is beautiful dark wood that runs all the way into the kitchen. The cabinets are all painted a beautiful white with a Mauve Granite countertop. There is a large island with 2 black stools waiting to be sat on and where I can see there is a sink and an oven.

On my right is a large black dining table with a white pattern crawling across it. 4 black chairs sit pushed underneath the table and a white light fixture hangs from above.

I walk a little further in and shut the door behind me. I notice how high the ceilings are and how much light radiates from the windows. I have never seen a more beautiful room.

I wander into the living room and notice that one side of the large room is a small hallway. I turn around and notice there is just a lone door. I slowly walk down the hallway and open the first door.

Inside is a large bedroom painted a soft pink. There is a four-poster bed with pink and white floral designs on the sheets. Across from it is a large white washed vanity with a dark grey box on it. Beside the bed is a small table and underneath the bed is a large animal skin rug. On the opposite end of the room is a large window nook with white and pink pillows placed carefully on it.

An empty built in bookshelf sits in one of the walls and beside the door on the left is an old style desk. I spot a door on the other side of the window nook and contemplate about going to look at what lies beyond it. But I decide against it and shut the door. Then I move onto the next door.

This room is painted a light green and has hints of violet here and there. The bed is also a large King sized bed and its sheets are light purple and white combination. There is a shaggy green rug underneath it giving off the sensation of grass.

Beside the bed is a white bedside table trimmed with a dark forest green color. Across from the bed is a large vanity but is painted a duller green color. Beside the vanity is a door that leads to something and across from me is a large window nook similar to the one in the other room. Beside it is a built in bookshelf but this one is tinted purple.

A crystal chandelier hangs over top of the bed and catches the light streaming in from the window.

I close the door and walk to the other side of the dorm. I open the door and notice how large this room is.

The walls are painted a light blue color with a white railing half way up the walls. There is a large King sized bed pushed up against the wall on my left and is piled with pillows and white sheets dotted with little blue flowers. Across from the bed is a sliding door that leads out to a small balcony. Directly across from me is a door and beside the door is a white vanity.

I take a few steps into the room and leave the door slightly ajar. Against the wall that leads out into the living space is a built in shelf and beside that is a small wooden desk. A bench sits at the foot of the bed and it looks as though something can go inside it.

Large curtains hang on the sides of the balcony entrance and a small chest of drawers sits near the bed. The dark wooden floors reflect nicely against the soft colored room and the sunlight makes the room seem even larger than it already is.

I set my duffel bag on the bench at the foot of the bed and let out a frightened gasp as someone clears his or her throat. I turn around and standing in the doorway is a small brown haired, green eyed, freckled girl.

She takes a few steps into the room and looks directly at me.

"Who are you?" She demands

I reply in a quiet voice "Katniss Everdeen, I used to live in District 12"

The strange girl raises an eyebrow and looks at me from head to toe. Then she startles me as she raises her hand for me to shake and says

"I am Clove Cultris, representing District 2. I think you and I will get along fine" I slowly shake her hand and she lets out a small smile.

"I assume you want this room so I will go unpack my bags in that green purple room at the other end of the dorm" And with that she turns on her heel and marches out of the room. I continue to stare at the door long after she left, confused at the recent encounter.

Eventually I shake it off and shut the door. Then I walk over to my bat and begin unpacking my things. I place my undergarments into the chest of drawers. Then I open up the door expecting there to be a closet, but instead it's a whole other room.

Beyond the door is a bathroom, just for me. It's about half the size of my bedroom with a large bathtub and a separate shower. There is a closed off section for the toilet and another door to the left.

I open it and gasp. It's a walk in closet, full of clothes. I step inside and run my hands along the beautiful garments. There are hundreds of clothes in here, one in every color, texture and design. It's amazing! It feels like a disgrace to put my clothes in here.

So I don't. I place them in the small bench at the foot of my bed. Then I unpack my other things. I place my brush and hair accessories in a drawer in the bathroom. I place my books on the shelf and my shoes beside my bench. I place the picture of my family on the vanity as well as that large book I found in the living room.

Then I wander towards the balcony. I easily open the door and let out a happy sigh as a cool breeze tickles my skin. From here I can see the whole grounds. Even beyond it. A few miles away I can see the outline of a small city. It surely can't be the Capitol could it?

No, the Capitol is too large; perhaps this is just a community outside it. I know that the Academy is somewhere outside the Capitol. But I'm not sure how far. They don't tell people the exact location for obvious reasons.

* * *

**Ok, so. That was it for now. Please review, I stayed up late writing this up for you :D:D AND I would like to thank all of you who showed me your support for this story. I didn't realize you all liked this that much and you really did change my mind. I have some new ideas that I am planning to put in play soon, but I love hearing ideas :D**


End file.
